


Okay

by resedas



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resedas/pseuds/resedas
Summary: 你最好的朋友身上发生了点事，于是你去确认他一切都好。他的妻子给你打电话，说他有些不对劲，于是你去确认他一切都好。你是个很好的朋友，不用找其他理由，你就是去确认他一切都好。只要你能去看看他，说对话，那天晚上他就不会了结自己。然而你没有。所以现在他不在了。或是：Mike如何面对发生的一切。他艰难挣扎，之后继续如此，觉得自己还没有尽力。痊愈本身便令人痛苦。我爱描写那些恶性循环，但这个故事与其无关。





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626734) by [SSjUmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi). 



来自Talinda的短信。

_我刚和Chester打过电话，他听起来不太对。我在外地，你能去看看他吗。我会继续和他通话的，以免他闲下来。_

那是凌晨两点钟。

脱下被颜料弄脏的衣服，刷完牙，你已经准备上床休息……然而你却立刻开上车朝他家去了。

街道上空无一人。开到他家只需要四十五分钟。

你按下门铃。

再按一次。

又按了一次，心里想着如果还没人来应，有哪些破门而入的办法。

他皱着眉，打开了门，一手还将手机贴在耳朵上。

你有些抱歉地笑了笑。

“……操。说真的，Talinda？”

你听不清她在电话那头说什么，但她的声音听起来温柔而坚定。

他重重叹了口气，侧身让你进门，一边因他妻子的话噘起嘴一边走开了。

你一点也不为厨房桌上开着的那瓶威士忌而惊讶。一点也不。你太了解他了，知道他在开门的前一刻还在从那瓶子里喝酒。

对此你很担心。他仍在和Talinda讲电话，所以你给自己先做了点咖啡。谁知道今夜将会有多漫长。

他把手机放下，看向你，叹了口气。回头看看酒瓶，意识到你一定也看到了那瓶子，又叹气。

你们说了一会话。你问他感觉如何，他说他现在不想讨论这个，所以你转向下一个话题，直到无意义的闲聊变得过于艰难，你们坐在沙发上，双双陷入沉默。

你鼓起你都没意识到自己拥有（或是需要）的勇气，告诉他，他对你的意义。他很重要，你想要他好好的。

他听到了你说的，但你的话似乎撞上了一堵墙，在他身上并未起效，而是直直反弹了回来。

你抓住他的手，他看向你，你又说了一次。你甚至用上了“爱”这个字，即使如此直白的表达让你感到非常非常脆弱。即使只是把一切告诉他。但你还是说了下去，你说你对他的爱是无条件的。你爱着他，就算他没法再说着那些傻乎乎的笑话；你爱他，就算他连一丝笑容都挤不出来；你还是爱他，就算他提不起劲儿干任何事，就算他酗酒，就算他表现得自私自利，觉得自己的情感被伤害了就对着你大吼大叫，也是一样。

说这些话的感觉——听起来很傻——像是用碎玻璃活生生剖开自己，心思昭然若揭。

因为是对 他 说。

你说，当然不是因为你不在乎他是否还能开玩笑，能笑，能喝酒，对人嚷嚷，但是这些并不会改变他对于你的意义。永远是对你重要的那个人。他什么也不需要做。你对他全部的请求就是……在那儿。

只是，别，离开。

如果他觉得一个人做不到，也许，拜托，给你——或者其他 _任何人_ ——一个帮助他的机会。

他久久地凝视你。

眼神里掺杂着一些无助，一些不知所措，也有一丝恼怒，因为你竟敢阻止他早已习惯的恶性循环或是正在进行的自我仇恨。

然后他叫了你一声傻瓜，并说，他也爱你。这话说得如此容易，让你不能自控地嫉妒起来。

（有些时候你想象着，他也会告诉你那些事儿。他仍然爱着你，即使你又不知不觉钻进了自己那个不容外人存在的小世界。他会告诉你，即使你在巡演期间霸占了洗手间长达半个多小时，他也爱你，因为你是乐队里最虚荣的那个混蛋，比他还要可怕。他还是会爱你，即使有一天你再也想不出新的歌词，新的节奏，新的旋律，两手空空地来到录音室，因为有些时候对你来说，保持笑容也并非那么容易。没关系。你不需要变得完美无缺，或尽职尽责，去值得被爱。

但是之后你会意识到这一切跟你无关，你会因为想象过他的脸孔，他的声音对你说出那些话而觉得羞耻，因为，毕竟他才是那个从不掩饰你他妈对他有多重要的人。

你真是个傻瓜）

他虚弱地对着你笑了。

你做了正确的事。

事情也可能这么发展：

他给你，而不是Talinda打了电话

或是：那天下午你见到他时已经觉得有些事不太对劲，所以当晚你坚持陪着他。也许请他上你家来，也许你自己过去。

或是：你于半夜醒来，胃里沉甸甸的，什么东西出了差错。你起身穿上衣服，赶到他家，闯进去，到处喊着他的名字。直到你进了卧室，发现他几秒钟前刚昏了过去。

你解开了皮带。

你救了他。

或是：一切都好，什么也没发生，这只是一个噩梦。今天其实是拍宣传照的日子。他和Joe去买星巴克时在乐队的whatsapp群里发了张充满傻气的自拍。你回复了一张你在厨房里和咖啡杯傻不拉几的合照。要不是Dave指出来，你都没发现照片里居然有Anna偷偷在你背后做了一个特别欢乐的表情。你看向她，摆出一个你能做出的最丑的鬼脸，你们俩哈哈大笑，打算在之后正式拍照的时候也摆出这个表情。

你把你的点子告诉Chester，他也笑了，然后决定入伙。在那天拍的第一组照片上你们俩看起来都十分恶心（不过之后你们决定停止折磨可怜的摄影师，表现得专业点）。你求摄影师一定要把那照片传给你。也许你可以把它用在下一批LPU的周边里。印在杯子上？钥匙串？CD封面？Chester建议印在假阳具或至少安全套包装上，你差点笑岔气，同时意识到能成为这个傻瓜的朋友自己真的挺幸运，你们俩可以永远一起犯傻下去。

只不过上述的一切从没能发生。

他没有给Talinda打电话。

他没有给你打。

你最后一次看到他的时候也没有意识到丝毫不对。

那天晚上胃里也没有沉甸甸或是出了差错的感觉。事实上，他决定结束自己生命的当晚，你竟过得非常不错。你喝了两三杯上好的酒，吃了不少家里自制的披萨，做了次不错的爱，然后一觉酣睡到早上八点。你醒来时仍然感觉人生无比满足，压根没察觉任何不对劲，完全没意识到那时他其实已经离开这个世界了。

那么现在呢？

现在你认知里，人生中曾安心由他占据的那一部分已化为虚无。

世界是如此离谱。也许因为它竟还能运转。

你往窗外看去，人们的生活仍在继续，即使你自己的也没有暂停。

你需要送Otis上学，送更小的那几个去上幼儿园。你需要吃饭。需要睡觉。太阳需要升起，然后落下，然后过几个小时再度升起。

这不是你第一次失去与你亲近的人。

但他是第一个对你如此重要，却猝不及防地离开的人，让你第一次觉得你本来有可能挽回一切。要是你提前知道该多好。要是你说对了话该多好。

要是你在那儿该多好。

你发现这一切时，震惊如一道闪电削过你的身体，全身瞬间冰冷麻木。你第一个想到了乐队。操。乐队。巡演。粉丝们。操，操，操，操，操！！！

然后你才意识到你刚才听到了什么，到底发生了什么。不是意外。他不仅仅是受伤了。他死了。死亡是不可逆的。他不会回来了。他再也不会将目光转向你了，他再也不会听着你说话，听着你对于那些再也他妈不重要的东西发表感言。深深的无助下，你哭了。

这不可能，这一切不会是真的，这不公平，你必须得做点什么！停下来！不要发生！他不能就他妈的这样滚蛋了！这，不，公平！！不可能就这么结束了！

你想要联系Talinda。你得知道他们把他放在哪个太平间了。你得去那儿，得亲眼看见他，也许这只是一个巨大的、可怕的错误，他不能就这样……他永远也不会……他会吗？

……操。他会的。

_他也就这么做了。_

你感觉不到自己的情绪了。也许你就再也没有情感了，谁知道。

你浑浑噩噩，踉踉跄跄地度过每一天。失去他，宛如心被掏空，失魂落魄，这世界也没了继续存在的理由。有时，像是Anna和你试图互相安慰的时候，你会哭。当你们俩一起试着向Otis解释Chester叔叔不在了的时候，你也哭了一小会。

他的年龄已经足够明白“死亡”这个词的意思，他的舅父几个月前去世了，曾祖母一年多前也离开了。你已经向他解答了所有沉重的，关于生与死的问题。

你以为那些就是所有的问题了。

后来的后来，你和他进行了一次关于自杀的长谈。

他九岁大。

只比Chester第一次幻想着从这个世界上消失的年纪小两岁。

有短短一瞬间，你为他在那之后竟又多坚持了三十年而感到骄傲。

为自己能和他相识心存感激。

那是你第一次真切地感到怀念。

你心里的空洞变得愈发沉重，难以忍受，直到你呼吸困难，眼睛灼热，嘴里结结巴巴地说着“过一会就回来”逃到了工作室。

他再也不会坐在那张熟悉的沙发上了。

再也不会站在录音房里。

就像，他再也不会和你一起站在舞台上，再也不会被你糟糕的笑话逗笑，再也不可能了……

你靠着门，慢慢地滑坐在地板上，蜷缩成一团。

你痛哭起来。

你哭得很大声，知道自己现在看起来一定很丑。你哭到脸跟甜菜根一样红，满头都是汗，脸颊被泪淌湿，胡子上沾了鼻涕，哭到几乎喘不过气。

每一次，每一次你觉得自己快要平静下来的时候，你就会想起又一件再也不会发生的事情。他看着你的样子，他的笑声，他轻松地称赞你，你表面上一笑而过，但内心像海绵一样急切渴求着他的肯定。你在巡演结束前生了病，他看着你吃药，为了让你感觉舒服又不无聊，频繁到你房间来看你，或者给你发短信，逗你笑，向你保证他一直在你身边。

那些小事又让你哭起来。

直到你感到整个人都哭空了，疲劳得无法再重复这个过程，哭着哭着就昏睡过去。

第二天，你醒来，意识到，他已经不在了。

第三天也一样。

现在，迷失和空虚已经取代了尖锐而疼痛的想念。你再也没有像之前那样大哭过，只是经常感到胸口烧灼，视线模糊。仅仅在某些时刻，眼泪会不自觉地顺着脸颊淌下。

他已经不在了。

你开始觉得内疚。

早该知道这事会发生的。

（但，你的确知道，不是吗？你们都明白。你知道他这段时间又陷入抑郁了。没什么新原因，那就是抑郁折磨他的方式：一次次的袭击。抑郁让他挣扎着做不了简单的小事，诸如回复短信；让他被脑海里细小恶毒的声音扰得精疲力竭，那些声音讽刺他，嘲笑他的懦弱无能是对完美生活的不知感恩，斥责他不配拥有他的家人朋友。那些声音逐渐变得愤怒：他是个彻头彻尾的累赘，只会抱怨，只会受伤、挣扎；他竟然还敢抵抗这一切，太糟糕了——不，他本就是这么糟糕的一个人，糟糕是他的一部分，因为他从始至终都没能摆脱这些狗屁，他就该放弃，接受现实。他生来就不正常——感受不到快乐——他只是在拖延着面对不可抵抗的结局。那些声音或早或晚终会吞噬掉他。说实话，他也别无他法。

他总是笑着提及脑子里的声音，或是笑着告诉别人他心头的负担能有多沉重。

你让他保证过如果事情变得难以忍受，他会来找你的。是你逼着他这么做的。他承诺完，朝你笑一笑，然后在接下来的几天到几周里，对你们，和对其他所有人格外关心，即便不总是非常耐心，可他总是能察觉到你们之中谁那时过得很不顺。然后表现得很宽容。真是太他妈宽容了……

几周之内他就能慢慢回复正常。脸上的笑意越来越明显，出现得越来越频繁。他不再戴着墨镜出入工作室，敢于再次直视你的眼睛，一切都好了起来，直到他被下一波抑郁情绪重新击溃。

你们都以为这一次和以前没什么不同。

你错了。）

你应该告诉他他对你的意义。一直以来的意义。

（可是，你已经尝试着经常告诉他了，不是吗？几年前你意识到他内心多么需要那些话之后，你做得格外出色。很多你在乎的人都可能需要听你说出你对他们的感情，也绝不仅仅是你一个人有能力这么做。不过，你永远做不到他那么好，你还是不知道他怎么能就那么简单地说出“爱”，同时让你感到那是彻底发自内心的表达。你本该告诉他你爱他。更加频繁。更加认真地告诉他。不只在一瞬而过的玩笑话里。

你本该这么做的……）

你不知道你当时该做什么。能做什么。

但这仍然是你的错。

他已经不在了。

你试着生他的气。

他也为别人哀悼过，他知道那是什么感觉！他怎么敢让你承受这些？所有的人里，怎么唯独他敢如此残忍？去他妈的混蛋！

……你没办法生他的气。

第二天，他仍然不在了。

第三天也一样。

你发现你偶尔会短暂地忘记这件事，表现得什么都没有发生过。

那感觉让你很害怕。

你扪心自问，意识到缓慢而稳定地，你开始从创伤中痊愈了。

你拿了两瓶酒，把自己锁在工作室里，看过了你收集的一切有他的照片，特别是那些你和他的照片。你用力告诉自己，一切都完了，你再也不能见到他了。

你又哭了，但这次不再是无助而狼狈的痛哭。你心里那块被硬生生撕裂的地方开始恢复成一道清晰的伤口，你恐慌起来，害怕它会很快愈合如初，甚至不会留下一点疤痕。（它会留疤的。）

你没法从失去他的伤痛里恢复过来的，你还没准备好痊愈，你不可以就这样走出来，继续你的生活，把他忘在过去。

悲伤是仅剩的、维系着你和他的东西了！

但你不是他。

你缺乏伤害自己的经验，从小到大，别人教会你，你值得成为更好的人。

即使现在你感觉如此迷茫，感觉自己像个恶心的叛徒……内心深处，你知道你会好起来。至少为了自己。

他已经不在了。

但Anna还活着，你的孩子们还活着，他们需要你正如你需要他们，即使林肯公园不再继续（仅仅是想想继续下去就足够让你们五个羞愧，但那是另外一码事了），你知道自己心之所向，知道你总会重新开始创作音乐，因为那是你一直在做的事，你也知道你必定会痊愈，为了有一天能继续你的事业，为了在乎和关心你的人。

所以这就是你该做的。

痊愈。

 

他再也不会回来了。

永远没有谁能替代他。

你也永远无法抚平他在你心间烙下的疤痕。

但你会继续。

 

 

And that's ok.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢作者SSjUmi，这个故事伴我度过了一段困难的时光。


End file.
